The present disclosure relates to the field of telecommunication systems, and specifically to services supplied by telecommunication systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improving a telecommunication system through selectively updating resources used by the telecommunication system.
Many operators and service providers transform their legacy business services towards Internet Protocol (IP) based equivalent services, such as Voice over IP (VoIP). One method to move from legacy services to newer IP based services is the “cap and grow” approach. In cap and grow, a complete replacement service is built for a given legacy service and then a “cut over” occurs. At the cut-over, all orders for the old service are sent to the new service for fulfillment. This approach has a number of disadvantages, including the risk of having to build a new service that completely replaces the old service, including all of the special use cases, so that all calls/orders can be redirected to the new, replacement service. This strategy requires significant up front work and is generally a high risk.